


如果他們互相厭惡

by Gummybear000



Series: Lunatic [16]
Category: 2gether, brightwin - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear000/pseuds/Gummybear000
Series: Lunatic [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941169
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	如果他們互相厭惡

#1如果他們互相厭惡 茄茄  
「少爺早晨。」  
幾個女傭在飯廳一字排開，另外有兩個傭人剛整理好飯桌的早餐。  
已經梳洗好、身穿白色裇衫的win向傭人點點頭，然後坐在正低頭玩手機的弟弟旁邊。

「mick，食緊嘢就唔好玩手啦。」  
win擺出一副正經的樣子說道。

mick 笑笑口抬頭望著哥哥，並向他展示bright的ig，手機顯示著和杉菜的合照。  
「唔怪得你心情咁差，原來一大早出現啲咁嘅野，你個ex咁衰嘅。」

雖然bright已經不是第一次po杉菜的合照，但win依舊看得煩躁，手裏的叉子叉著廚師腸卻吃不下。不是因為被舊拍檔拋棄，而是覺得他沒有考慮什麼時候該做什麼事，影響了身邊的人。  
「我同佢係同事啫，人地嘅嘢點管到咁多。今日趕住要拍劇叫司機早啲準備。」win語氣十分平淡但臉上卻皺著眉，就連弟弟都不敢繼續話題，趕快吃下早餐。

雖說不在意，但手裏緊握著手機，不時看著twitter 。有人覺得F4的新cp很可愛，但大部分都是一遍哀號m心疼已經失寵的win，而他也心有感觸心有戚戚然。

win登上私家車，然後打開ig把一張又一張bright的單人照典藏起來。  
「咁想拆檔，我就幫到你盡！」  
win的ig現在看起來，就猶如回到從未認識bright的那時一樣。  
一個看似細微的動作，旁人眼中卻是戰爭的開始。  
—————————————————-

劇組人員已經set好了燈光和其他器材，就等著演員準備好。  
身穿啡色大褸戴著眼鏡演西門的win和有著200cm高的花澤從化妝間走出來。  
「你ok嘛？我見到你ig⋯⋯」dew八卦問道。  
「你見我仲喺邊會有嘢啫，都係得閒清下相。你諗太多啦。」

伴隨著win的說話是一陣急速的腳步聲。  
「大明星終於到，唉今日又要ot了。」旁人不用看就知道這話是win說的，因為這裏只有win才有膽量說這番話，就連身旁的dew都一言不發，氣氛頓時尷尬起來。

「win少我邊係大明星，只係ig follower多你一百萬咁多啫。」正在跑向化妝間的bright停下腳步。  
win也不甘示弱走到bright面前，利用身高差距佔了上風。

「唔該你準時啲得唔得，唔好再帶麻煩俾人。」  
場面正開始升溫，這時一把女聲插入： 「我個妝就嚟溶啦，p’bright不如我地拍咗呢場再算，快啲去準備好出嚟啦。」杉菜一邊說一邊想推bright 離開現場，bright也開始移動腳步。  
「關唔關你事呀女人。」win突然說出一句挑釁的說話，剛剛踏出的幾步又退回去，bright回到win的前面瞬間抽起他的衣領。

「唔通又關你事？而家你以為自己係我女人？」bright 皺著眉兇狠地望著win ，win仍然神態自若，挑起左眉以作回應。

正當雙方快要打起來時導演喊話：「片場喺呢邊喎，你兩個係唔係搞錯咗呢？」  
氣氛才終於緩和下來，各人回到各自的崗位。這一場原先是道明寺的場口，但因為某人遲到，win現在只能在場邊待著。  
「p’win 你有冇諗過同其他人再拍檔組cp？我都得㗎。」dew坐在win旁邊的小箱子說。  
win 眼尾打量這個新人，外表和高度可以說是初出道演員中數一數二的，但笑容裏帶了一些稚氣。  
「遲啲再算啦。」雖然沒有答應但未至於完全拒絕。

「其實我都有留意你同P’bright啲近況，最近p’bright嘅行為真係出乎意料之外⋯⋯應該得你先控制到。」dew這番話似乎有弦外之音，win好奇地瞪著他。

dew揮揮手讓win 把耳朵靠近，想說一番悄悄話。  
「就照你意思去做。」win聽畢露出滿意的表情，十分像中學生準備做惡作劇。  
「咁我去停車場準備一下，一陣睇P’win表演。」dew說完急步走到化妝間拿點東西。

——————————————————

「good take!大家去休息半個鐘。」導演喊話。

曲髮的bright終於可以休息，他連忙去拿電話想趁空檔玩一場傳說對決，但屢尋不獲電話的蹤影。  
時間一分一秒地過，bright頓時想到留在車上的可能，他連戲服都沒時間脫掉就跑到停車場去。

停車場看似空無一人，整個地方都徘徊著bright的腳步聲。

「咯、咯、咯。」  
皮鞋的聲音愈來愈接近，從倒後鏡終於看到目標的影子出現了。  
這時win從柱子後跳出用左手攔截對方的去向，把bright逼到附近的牆邊。

「你點知我喺？係唔係你收埋咗我電話？你想點呀？」一連串疑問盤桓在bright的腦海。  
win把身體慢慢靠近bright的胸膛，靠牆用作攔截的手轉移到對方的腰間，雙手環抱著他。

「太耐無同你營業想同你聚下舊啫。」win嘴角上揚並把臉貼近。bright沒有反抗，他確實憶起了和對方拍劇和workshop的日子，當時十分快樂但同時亦害怕人們把他定形在gay的角色中。

但win主動卻是第一次⋯⋯  
「點呀？唔通西門鐘意咗道明寺？」bright問。  
「咁道明寺點睇，要唔要同西門拍返套series ?我哋可以返去好似以前咁。」win靠在對方的耳邊說。

「喀嚓」遠方傳來相機的聲音，引得bright望向那邊方向，相隔兩個車位有個190cm高的身影，完全無可遮掩。

「白痴手機都唔識轉靜音。」win羞惱閉上雙眼，已知計劃失敗便慢慢放開對方。  
在win放鬆一刻bright突然抓著win雙手把他推到車旁，本身練泰拳的bright把win 鎖住，令他左右難逃。

「做咩？唔想同我拆cp就搞場大龍鳳？你都幾得閒㗎喎。不過比起拆cp我諗你更加要驚傳出大集團win少戲假情真出櫃，我無嘅係聲譽，你仲有冇得繼承父業就難講。」說完便把雙唇壓下吻著win，西門的眼鏡太大，bright單手把它脫下放進自己口袋裏，另一隻手緊貼著對方的頸，讓他無法拒絕。

「停呀⋯⋯停⋯⋯」win用僅餘的空間吐出這幾個字，不知是叫眼前這位停止或是對旁邊的攝影師喊停。

「白痴你俾人利用咗啦。」  
bright鬆開手，擦擦嘴唇望著win。  
「記得俾返部電話我。」說完便稍稍後退離開。dew緊隨其後，停車場剩下一人。剛才的溫度仍然停留在皮膚上，win才回過神來。

「仆街快啲del咗啲相佢！」win急步跟上，回到了拍劇的地方，就連頭髮也沒時間整理好。經理人十分焦急地看著他。  
「啊仔你去咗邊呀？成村人等緊你，個頭又亂晒搞咩嚟呀你？」經理人一邊說一邊用手幫他梳理。

win的電話突然響個不停，一看原來twitter 熱搜[#道明治西門]上了排行榜，dew上傳了剛才的影片  
他的follower亦同時急增幾萬。  
「眼鏡呢？啊仔你放咗喺邊？」

此時已經準備好的bight站在拍攝的地方，他從口袋中拿出西門的眼鏡向win揮揮手。  
經理人立即把win推到bight面前，bright配合地幫他戴好眼鏡，  
win 感覺所有事情都在bright計劃之內所有事情都受他人支配，win這次完全大敗。  
「win少準備好點同記者交代未，不過你仲有一場戲嘅時間可以慢慢諗。 btw記得喺ig度show返晒我啲相出嚟，Tine同杉菜兩個我都要晒。」bright靜靜地向win耳語，說完展示出一臉勝利的笑容。

「全世界人準備！」導演呼叫著，win把咒罵的說話吞回嘴裏「你⋯」

「ok!3、2、1⋯⋯action!」


End file.
